


Lingering Touches

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack (Teen Wolf), Getting Together, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: The times Stiles noticed Derek's lingering touches on him but didn't mention it, and the time when he finally did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	Lingering Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly before going to bed. Forgive all the errors.

The first time it happened, Stiles was drunk. So… well, he wasn't a hundred percent sure about it. Probably just twenty percent. Or fifteen. Maybe ten. Because he was drunk as fuck and couldn't really be held accountable of what his assumption was. 

But somewhere in between that ten and twenty percent, he was pretty sure Derek's hands stayed on his waist longer than they supposed to be when he helped Stiles to get to his bed safely. That night, the pack had a drinking party and since Stiles felt the safest when he was with his pack—with Derek actually, but he wouldn't say that out loud ever. He would embarrass himself and made Scott sulked—he didn't worry too much about going overboard. And he  _ did _ go overboard. Everything was spinning and fuzzy and the hangover tomorrow would be a pain in the ass, but that would be tomorrow's Stiles problem. Not currentanddrunk Stiles. 

Currentanddrunk Stiles' problem was how his body felt when Derek's thumb touched the exposed skin of his waist, just above his waistband, and how he felt Derek moved his fingers upward to be able to touch more skin. Stiles didn't mind at all. Stiles didn't mind if Derek wanted to touch him all over. He liked Derek's touch. He  _ loved _ it. 

But sadly, he was too drunk and fell asleep before he could say anything about it. 

***

The next time it happened, it was when Stiles almost being knocked out by the pain he felt when he dislocated his wrist over a fight with a troll. Derek lifted him up immediately, carrying him to the back of his jeep while Scott drove as fast as he could towards the hospital. 

In his pain, Stiles noticed how he was sitting on Derek's lap, as Derek cuddled him carefully and protectifully, also trying to suck off as much pain as he could. The pain was kind of bearable now, and it made him aware of how Derek touched him. He didn't comment on it though, still too out of it because of the pain and he didn't want Derek to move away. 

He got his wrist fixed. His father gave him a look that was a mix between worried, disappointed and relief. He still had to wear a cast until it healed. And Derek's hand still didn't leave Stiles' waist. 

***

It happened again. This time, Stiles was like eighty percent sure. The other twenty he wasn't sure because he was sleepy. The pack had a movie marathon night—though they finally decided on Avatar The Legend of Aang marathon—and Stiles was getting sleepy somewhere after the eighth episode because he just pulled an all nighter the night before to finish one of his papers. He leaned heavily into the couch, ready to just pass out anytime because he was sure the pack would end up sleeping here anyway as they were too lazy to move to the bedroom. But then he felt an arm around his waist, and the next thing he knew, he was already settled on Derek's shoulder. 

He fell asleep a second after. 

Sadly, when he woke up in the morning, he was alone on the couch and Derek was already starting breakfast for everyone and he didn't know how to ask Derek about last night. So he let it go. 

***

Then now. It was Scott and Allison's wedding and everyone was having a blast. Including Stiles. He had just finished his best man speech, managed to embarrass Scott and made him cry at the same time and scored him a bone-crushing hug from Allison because, "That's the most beautiful speech I've ever heard, Stiles. Thank you," and he was currently enjoying the dance floor with Lydia. 

But then Lydia smirked at him and moved away, and before Stiles could beg her to come back, Derek was already standing in front of him. And somehow, the upbeat song he was dancing to earlier turned into something calm and slow. 

"May I?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. 

And now, Stiles was a hundred percent sure on how Derek's hands gripping his waist. Not too tight but not too loose either, and it made Stiles blushed. 

When he looked up from their feet, Derek's gaze was already on him. It made him blush harder, but somehow he couldn't look away. 

Then Derek moved his hand up. Trailing his waist, then his ribs, tracing it one by one, before stopping at his heart. Even with his jacket, he could feel the touch burning his skin, and he was pretty sure Derek could feel the beat of his heart clearly under his palm. 

The song was barely audible in Stiles' ears by now, as he was too focused on Derek's eyes and his own heartbeat. He was only moving because Derek guided him. 

"You've been touching me a lot lately," Stiles commented, finally found his voice back. He was glad it didn't crack due to nervousness. 

Derek nodded in response. 

Stiles moved and pressed their body closer, trapping Derek's palm between them. Derek didn't flinch, but his look got more intense. "And not in the violent way like before," he said again, chuckled a little when he remembered how Derek used to slam him on any flat surfaces. And not even in the fun way! Not that it hurt that much, Derek knew how to control his power against puny human, but it always startled Stiles. 

"Lydia and Erica told me it's because I don't know how to express my feelings well," Derek said. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Your feelings?" 

Derek nodded again. 

Stiles smiled at him. "But now you know how?" 

"You seem to like the touches." 

"I do. I very much do." Stiles smiled even wider. "Do you think you can handle your feelings if I kissed you now?" 

Stiles saw the tip of Derek's ears turned red as the werewolf nodded, and Stiles still had the smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss Derek, who kissed him back just as passionately. 

*** 

Once they finished kissing, Stiles only realized that the song was no longer playing, and everybody catcalled them. 

Scott and Allison even tried to coax Sheriff into marrying Stiles and Derek  _ right now _ . 

Stiles laughed at the fiasco, but Derek kissed him again and he ignored everyone else.

He would deal with them later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
